Because You're You
by DemetriaOwns
Summary: Sweet little SS Fic! Just read! D


[[disclaimer: I OWN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!]]  
  
-"I Expect More"-  
  
Now was the time. It was time for Seth Cohen to finally make his move on  
Summer Roberts. It's been 5 months since him and Anna broke up, because  
Anna was continually bitching at Seth for the lack of attention she was  
getting. It's not that he was just being a bad boyfriend, it's just that  
he made a really bad decision that New Years Day. Even though Anna was  
great, he couldn't stop thinking about Summer. He was sure that Anna knew  
that, it's just that she didn't really want to believe that. Well, now he  
could take it all back. Summer was sitting alone under a tree trying  
really hard to read The Red Badge of Courage, while Seth made his way  
towards her.  
  
"Oh, The Red Badge of Courage. How are you staying awake?"  
  
"Nice to see you too, Cohen." She gave him one of those sarcastic little  
smiles. 'I love those smiles.', he thought.  
  
"Thought I'd come by to annoy the living hell out of you."  
  
"Okay then, just stand there. That'll do it!"  
  
"Oh Ms. Roberts, you're hurting my feelings. Say it ain't so!" Summer  
just laughed and finally put the book back in her bag. She stood up and  
began walking away, while Seth stayed right behind her. "So Summer, how's  
life been treating you?"  
  
"Horrible. My English Teacher gave us 1 day to read that damn Red Badge  
of Somethin book. I mean, how horribly unfair is that?"  
  
"One day? Summer, what are you talking about? We're in the same class,  
and Mr. Mack gave us a whole month to read that book!"  
  
"Well I started reading it today, so it's technically one day for me."  
Seth gave her one of those faces that he makes right before he's about to  
say something witty just to sound like a smart ass. 'I love that face.',  
she thought to herself.  
  
"Well, if you need a study buddy, you know who to call."  
  
"Wow, is this really Seth Cohen offering me a nice gesture? What has the  
world come to?"  
  
"Well actually I was referring to Ryan, but sure." Summer pushed him and  
began laughing. They just smiled at each other momentarily, and soon  
Summer's smile drifted away.  
  
"What's wrong?", he said concerned.  
  
"Epiphany, I guess. Sorry."  
  
"Epiphany? Of what?"  
  
"It's just.It's been a while since you and Anna." At that moment people  
started glaring at Summer as if she was a bad person. She stepped away,  
and took in all the stares. "I gotta go."  
  
Seth easily noticed that she left because people were probably talking  
about her, and why she was talking to some nerd like him. "Same ol'  
Summer.", he said quietly. He thought about what people would think if he  
just chose Summer instead of Anna, and how people would respond. The  
biggest concern was how Summer would have been when people began pointing  
fingers and laughing. Well, this may have been the same old Summer, but  
then again.he wasn't the same ol' Seth. He knows what both of them had  
been through, and he wasn't going to let her go without a fight.  
  
"Why do you let them get to you!?", he shouted as she 10 feet away from  
him. She turned around, and so did everyone else around them.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't let them get to you Summer!" He ran over to where she was  
standing, and grabbed hold of her hand. She felt more nervous and scared  
then she had ever felt in her life. "There's only one person in this area  
who really cares about you right now, and it's not any of these people  
glaring at us. It's the person looking at you straight in the eyes, and  
begging you to say yes to the next question I ask."  
  
She looked at him nervously. "What's that question?"  
  
"Will you do me the honor of going on a date with me?" Summer hesitated  
for a few seconds, and she backed away looking at everyone around her.  
  
"I'm so sorry Seth." She ran away as the people around him turned their  
heads and pretended that they weren't looking. 'Right. That was slick.'  
He took his backpack off, threw it to the side, and sat miserably next to  
it. 'Right.'  
  
---  
  
"Wow, that's embarrassing."  
  
"Ryan, you surprise me everyday with your overwhelming sympathy." Seth  
walked over and sat on the beach chair, as Ryan and Marissa were swimming  
in the pool  
  
"Just give it time Seth! Summer is just Summer, she'll get over the whole  
'What people think" thing eventually, and she'll come right to you. I  
think you just need to try a little harder for her to realize how much you  
like her." 'Marissa always was the sympathetic one' he thought, 'but how  
can he try a little harder?' He began contemplating on what exactly he  
should do.  
  
"This is gonna be a lot more work than I anticipated."  
  
"Dude, with Summer, it's always a lot more work." Ryan dived into the  
pool and swam over to Marissa.  
  
"Well, I know just what to do. I'll be back later." Seth grabbed the  
radio from Ryan's pool house, grabbed some batteries, and ran out of the  
house.  
  
---  
  
I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved  
  
Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore  
  
It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want  
The song blasted loudly, as Seth stood outside of Summer's house. Seth  
stood next to his car and kept the boom box on the hood. He was standing  
there with a single rose hoping that she'd open her window. He looked  
through a few of her CD's once and saw Maroon 5 sitting there, so he  
thought this song would be appropriate. His class just finished watching  
the movie "Say Anything", so he thought that he'd draw some inspiration  
from that. Finally he saw the window open, and Summer's head pop out.  
  
"Cohen, what are you doing!?" Seth just smiled at her and began singing  
along.  
  
"I don't mind spending everyday, out on your corner in the pouring rain!"  
He began dancing closer to her window, and he went on his knees and put the  
rose in his mouth.  
  
"Okay! I'm coming down!" Summer went down, trying to avoid any questions  
from her dad or her step mom. Even though this was disrupting her  
household, she couldn't help but find it attractive. She finally came out  
of the front door, and Seth turned off the radio.  
  
"What do you think you're doing Cohen?"  
  
"You didn't want to say no to me."  
  
"Who are you to say what or what I don't feel? Because I felt like saying  
no!"  
  
"No you didn't. People aren't here now Summer. They're not gonna give  
you those looks. It's just you and me. Now tell me, did you really want  
to say no?"  
  
Summer started breathing hard. She was about to walk back into her house  
when Seth grabbed her hand like he did before. This time she wasn't  
scared, it just felt right. "No. I didn't want to say no."  
  
"So why did you?"  
  
"Those people don't expect more from you. They expect more from me."  
  
"I expect more from you." Summer put her head down, and Seth lifted it  
up. "I'll give you more." Summer held tightly to his hand.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Okay what?"  
  
"Yes. I'll go out with you Cohen." Seth took the rose and put it in her  
hair.  
  
"Now."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Let's go now Summer!"  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"I don't want you to change your mind, now come on. Get in the car."  
Summer looked down, and when she finally looked up, she gave him the  
biggest grin.  
  
"Okay. Let's go." Seth opened the passenger door for Summer, then began  
running to the drivers seat. He started the engine, and gave her the  
biggest smirk.  
  
Oh, this is the start of something good, don't you agree?  
  
-song credits to : Maroon 5 "She Will Be Loved"  
-song used in the last line: Gavin DeGraw "Follow Through" 


End file.
